A Special Movie Night
by Demon'sLoveInterest
Summary: Kurogane and Fai have a little movie night get together with Yuui and Syaoron. When it suddenly ends early the two teachers are left alone and Kurogane decides try something new and sadistic with Fai. Rated M so enjoy!


Here is a story that took me forever to post due to procrastination and laziness. I apologize to the very few who have read my work lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, any of its characters, Black Swan or Short Buss (Obviously lol).

A Special Movie Night

Sunday Kurogane and Fai had decided to have a small movie night get together with Yuui and Syaoron who had just started dating after a year of flirting and awkward glances. The day Yuui had asked Syaoron to go out with him was unforgettable, the small brunette's face had heated up to such an adorable shade of pink that Yuui could't help but wrap his arms around him. At first they had both tried to keep their relationship a secret from their friends that is, until everyone's favorite gym and chemistry teacher walked in on their kissing session in the Home Ec room. Fai wasn't surprised in the least, Kurogane on the other hand didn't know if he approved of a relationship between teacher and student but after seeing how much the two cared about each other he gave them his blessings.

"Thanks for having us over guys, its a lot of fun for us since we can't to go out in public yet." The cooking teacher said.

"Really?" Fai asked, looking at the both of them. "Why is that?"

"Well, its not like we can just go out by ourselves, it'd look a little suspicious if a teacher and student were seen hanging out having fun and stuff." Syaoron answered with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. Noticing the brunette's tone Yuui, like the great boyfriend he was, quickly wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his head.

"But that doesn't matter does it?" He asked, embracing his blushing boyfriend even tighter. "As long as I get to be with you I don't need anything else."

With a blushing face Syaoron turned around and hugged Yuui back before speaking.

"T-Then its the same for me." He muttered into his boyfriends chest, causing Yuui's heart to pound tremendously. Sometimes the cooking teacher worried that in the future he wouldn't be able to refuse Syaoron anything with that cute attitude of his, he was so damn cute! Starring in awe Fai turned to his big doggy who was sitting right next to him on the couch and gave him a little nudge with his elbow.

"What?" Kurogane asked, looking down at the blond.

"Why don't you ever tell me things like that?" Fai pouted.

"W-W-What! You know damn well that I'd never say anything so unmanly!" The taller man barked before smoothy taking the blond's hand. "B….Besides, you already know how I feel about you." Fai just couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at his boyfriends words. He really was a lucky man, if only he could get him to declare his love in public like a knight or something.

"Oi, whatever your thinking of making me do cut it out because its not gonna happen." He declared, putting his arm around his lover.

"Haha, thats alright since you do more than enough for me anyway, _especially with 'H' thing_." He said cheerily, whispering the last part which caused the taller man's face to heat up like fire.

The rest of the night went by peacefully, they rented "Black Swan" despite Kurogane's constant protest to what he thought was a girly dance movie. When they had gotten half way into the movie even Kurogane, though he'd never admit it, had gotten really into it. After the movie ended they ordered Chinese take out before popping in another movie, this time it was "Short Bus" which no one but Fai had seen before. Not even getting through the first couple minutes Yuui had to cover Syaoron's eyes from the incredibly mature scenes.

"Brother what the hell were you thinking!" Yuui shouted, his hands still covering the brunettes eyes from the mature film until Kurogane frantically searched for the remote and turned off the movie. Fai just looked at the two of them like he had no idea what was wrong.

"Whats the problem?" He asked innocently. "Its a good movie with a great plot."

"Moron, I know even you can see all the things that were wrong with us watching this!." Kurogane barked.

"Are you two talking about that little racy scene? Come on, don't tell me you guys were bothered by a little nudity and that was nothing by the way, they show way more stuff later on."

"Brother I can't believe you thought watching this porn flick was a good idea!" The cooking teacher commented.

"Its not a porn flick its a great movie about different people getting through the obstacles in their lives and Yuuko-san agrees with me too!." Fai argued.

"I should have known this sort of thing was the witch's doing." Kurogane growled in annoyance.

"Listen, just give it a chance and if you guys still feel uncomfortable we can just watch something else."

They all agreed to give the movie another chance, maybe it wasn't as bad as they thought and that it really was a great movie like Fai had said. The movie turned out to have a rather good pot and the characters were interesting but even though they tried their hardest to keep open minds the movie still proved to be too much for them, ultimately Kurogane switched off the film.

"Great, I'm never EVER going to be able to hear the American National Anthem the same way again." The gym teacher groaned.

"Same here." Yuui muttered.

"Geez~ You guys are so sensitive." Fai giggled. "I'm starting to wonder if the movie really made you uncomfortable or if you all just got a little horny watching it."

"Idiot, out of all the crazy things you've said over the years that takes the cake." The taller man growled.

Standing up Fai looked down at the three of them with a sly smile. "Oh, is that so? Then how about one of you stand up to prove how not turned on you are?" He asked confidently and when no one stood Fai collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter that made all three of them blush in embarrassment.

"W…Well its getting late, do you want to leave now Syaoron-kun?" Yuui asked.

"Y-yeah um….but I….ah…."

"Whats wrong?" The cooking teacher asked with concern.

"I…can't stand up." He whispered in embarrassment.

Syaoron's expression, though adorable was too much for him to handle and so in a flash Yuui picked up the brunette bridal style and raced to the door before he was unable to stand erect again.

"-Thanks again for having us over brother, we'll see you guys Monday!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

"That was crazy~" Fai laughed.

"Your so weird." Kurogane groaned as his favorite blond jumped into his lap, brushing against his….aroused member.

"Nnn! H-Hey your heavy!" He shouted.

"I don't think your being very honest Kuro-woof~" He sang.

"Get the hell off of me before I beat you into the dirt you-" He started to shout before his lips were taken by the blond man.

"Aren't you thirsty? If you are I'll let you drink till your satisfied." He whispered seductively.

"You know I always am when we'er together." He answered before bringing Fai down into another kiss.

"If thats what you wish for then who am I to deny a doggy what he wants." He said before removing his shirt.

"Itadakimasu." He said hungrily as he bit down gently on one of Fai's nipples.

"Hnn!" He moaned as his boyfriends teeth bit into his tender flesh.

"Heh, look at how hard you are just from me sucking your nipples a little." The dark man chuckled as he slid his hand over the blond's covered erection. "Your pants are in the way don't you think?"

The gym teacher then yanked down the man's jeans, causing his aroused length to bob out happily from its confinement.

"Wow its standing all the way up." He said before taking the pulsing member into his mouth, savoring Fai's taste as he rolled his tongue around the head.

"K-Kuro if you suck me like that I'll c-come." He moaned while gripping the other man's hair.

"You said I could drink to my fill didn't you?" He asked with a seductive smirk.

"…..yes." He answered before he was taken into the hot mouth again.

Fai couldn't contain his cries of pleasure when his boyfriend sucked him like this, his mind would just go blank like it flooded with light. All his strength would leave his body and he'd become so sensitive to the slightest touch.

Kurogane loved hearing how good he made Fai feel when he sucked him off, the sound of his moans and cries made him want to just ravage his body until neither of them had anymore strength left. Taking Fai out of his mouth he gently began stroking him as he suck on one of his testicles, stimulating the blond even more until he reached his limit. Before climaxing Fai forced himself into Kurogane's mouth, releasing his semen into his lover's throat. Kurogane gladly drank every drop making sure not to spill any of Fai's fluid as it violently shot into his mouth, bathing his tongue with its heat.

"You came a lot." The gym teacher said while leaving a trail of kisses from the blond's stomach to his chest until passionately taking his boyfriends lips. "You had such a perverted expression."

"I did….not." Fai panted heavily.

"You did so, I wonder what Yuui and Syaoron would say if they heard you making sounds like that." He said, taking his phone from his back pocket.

"What are you doing!" The chemistry teacher asked in shock.

Flipping it open the taller man pressed a button and held it to his ear with a seductive smirk. "I'm calling your brother." He answered.

"W-What!" He shouted. "Give it here!" He demanded as he tried to reach for it.

"Don't worry it went straight to the machine." He said calmly before setting on the floor. Without saying a word Kurogane removed his shirt and tied the man's wrists together before taking off his pants.

"H-Hey you forgot to hang up." Fai yelled.

"No I didn't, we're going to leave your brother and his guy a message."

"Wha….you can't be serious, thats-mph!" He attempted to say before Kurogane's tongue shot into his mouth, sending a thrilling chill down his spine again. When they pulled apart Kurogane took his dripping cock and started pressing it against Fai's until it became hard again.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked.

"….."

"Come on, your not embarrassed to let your brother hear you say something like that are you?" He chuckled darkly before wrapping his arms around his lover, pressing their erections against each other's bodies.

"Hnn….Kurogane…..please I can't…ah!" The smaller man moaned as his lover continued to grind his hard body against his, making both their stomachs sticky and wet.

"Is that really what you want? Or are you just saying that because your brothers going to hear this later." He asked, finally lifting himself off the blond man.

"I….." He muttered before the taller man leaned closer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He teased, brushing his cock ever so lightly against Fai's again.

This was torture for Fai, Kurogane had nerver been so sadistic before, his body was hot and sticky with sweat and his eyes were so full of lust and want. His seductive grin made Fai's body burn so intensely and so hungry for sex that he felt as if he was losing his mind.

"I….I want…I want to feel your body against mine!" He shouted in frustration and as soon as those word were spoken Kurogane continued frotting with his lover, letting out loud moans of pleasure with every movement until both of their bodies were slippery and hot.

"Did you hear that Yuui? Your little brother is quite the pervert isn't he? All from just frotting with him too, you should hear how he talks when I fuck him." The darker man panted. "And Syoaron, I bet you never would have guessed your chemistry teacher was so lewd."

"Kurogane…. turn it off….please I'm gonna come!" He cried.

"Me too!" he cursed as their hips began to grind faster and faster.

As they came closer and closer to their climax the gym teacher untied his lover's hands so that they could hold each other before they came. After they finished Kurogane stayed on top of his boyfriend breathing heavily into his neck while Fai still had his arms tightly around him.

"That trick seemed to work a hundred times better than I had imagined." He said with a satisfied sigh.

"Excuse me?" Fai shouted before sitting up, knocking his lover to the floor with a thud.

"I never actually made that call to your brother, it was just something to heighten the excitement." He answered, pulling Fai into a light kiss before he was punched in the head.

"Are you kidding me? Fai cried. You scared me half to death I didn't think I was going to able to face Nii-san again!"

"But you enjoyed it right? I mean, it was way more intense than the usual.

"Fai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend's words. Sure just now was good but was he implying that Fai was loosing his touch? Fai wasn't one to brag but he thought that he had pretty good skills when it came to sex, great even, and its not like Kurogane had ever complained before.

"Hey, I know how that brain of your's works and you can stop right there, I'm perfectly happy with our love making and your '_skills'_." He assured him.

"Then whats the problem, has our spark faded or something?" The blond asked warily.

"Not at all, this was just something I thought you'd like and you did." He answered.

"So this wasn't because you were getting bored with me?" He asked.

"Of course not, I still love you as much as I did when we first met."

That certainly got his attention, so Kurogane fell in love at first sight too huh? The chemistry teacher couldn't help but smile and blush to himself, he was happy to be so loved.

"I-I didn't mean that I fell for you at first sight or anything it was just a bad choice of words" Kurogane said nervously as he got up and headed toward their room.

"Hey now~, don't be embraced, it was a sweet thing to say and it made me happy." He said.

"Look I told you I-gah!" He yelled when Fai tackled him face first onto the bed.

Kurogane just laid there with his head down while Fai nuzzled the back of his neck tenderly. No matter how much Fai embarrassed him or pissed him off he could never really stay mad at him for long, he loved the idiot after all.

"You know, you make it really hard stay mad at you." He mumbled into the bed.

"Thats because you love me." He said cheerfully. Kurogane turned over and pinned his lanky man down, bringing his face close to Fai's .

"Yeah I really do so don't ever go thinking otherwise." he whispered.

"I won't, anyway I forgot to ask. Where did you get this idea from?"

Kurogane's expression went from loving to annoyed when he sat up scratching his head.

"Someone left this book in my office today, at first I thought it was you but as soon as I opened it a small card with a butterfly fell out." He said taking the book out from under their bed and removing the card which read: Found this in my storage room, may the cat and doggie have fun~

"Hmm, A Phenix's Flame: A guild to a puppy and kitty's gay romance." Fai said, reading the title aloud. "I'm starting to think that Yuuko-san was the one behind this." Fai said confidently.

"Thais obvious idiot."

"So, are you willing to try anything else in here?" Fai asked shyly.

"…."

The End


End file.
